What is Love?
by honeybunnay
Summary: A collection of various drabbles featuring Hanare and Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: "I'm so in love with you"**

Once he got home it was already late at night. He tried his best to enter the room as silently as he could without making a noise and disturbing the sleeping figure slumped over the couch. He made his way towards the first aid kit situated in one of the top kitchen cabinets, and quickly cursed himself for putting it in such a troublesome area. He felt a pang of pain course through his side and he recoiled to the ground. Unfortunately, he ended up bringing a plate with him to the ground. This caused the once sleeping figure to jolt from the couch and run towards the kitchen.

Hanare was going to begin to lecture Kakashi for not only being late but for causing a ruckus in the kitchen and then she saw the blood and the pained look on Kakashi's face. Just like that her frustration had dissolved into worry and she began to attend to his injuries. Once she had his shirt lifted she gasped in horror at the deep gash that started at the top of his ribcage to the bottom.

"What happened?" she asked while carefully attaching gauze to his side.

He shifted in an attempt to make it easier for her, "the mission was just a little tougher than expected that's all," he tried to give her a reassuring smile but coiled over as another sharp burst of pain overcame him.

Hanare was in a state of panic, she hated seeing him in any form of pain. Despite being a rather sensible ninja who knew his limits he still pushed himself beyond his limit in certain cases. If she could take away his pain she would do it in an instant so long as the pained expression on his face was gone. Her mind began to reel to the worst case scenarios what if next time he came out worse than he is now. What if next time instead of barely making his way home he'd end up in hospital, or what if he didn't even make it back at all. Just at the thought of such a thing she burst into tears breaking down in front of him.

She felt his hand pat her head in an attempt to comfort her, "don't worry I'll make sure I'm not going to get hurt again,"

Before he could utter any more words she kissed him as hard as she could. She pressed her body up against his making sure not to apply any unwanted pressure onto his wound. Her hands were placed on his shoulders she wanted to memorise every part of his body, his scent, and his touch. She didn't know when her feelings had grown so strongly for him, but all she knew was that if he were to leave her she wouldn't know how to live with herself.

"I'm so in love with you," she hiccupped rubbing her eyes, "seeing you in pain hurts me too, so please…please be more careful, not next time but _all_ the time." She continued to sob into his chest and he rung his fingers through her hair, his way of comforting her and telling her he agreed to her words.

* * *

 **I know I already have an on-going story to finish, but I couldn't resist in creating a drabble collection for Kakashi and Hanare. To be honest I just really want more Hanare and Kakashi fanfiction to be out there in the world. Also, I'm open to submission if anyone has any prompts or ideas they would like to share with me.**

 **Honeybunnay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: "Why are you so perfect?"**

 **AU, where Hanare is Kakashi's secretary. Inspired by the manga series 'Midnight Secretary' by Ohmi Tomu.**

He wasn't just annoyed he was frustrated and angry. The one who was causing him such negative emotions wasn't even aware they were doing it and that seemed to stress him out even more.

He could feel a vein in his temple pulse as he attempted to calm himself. It was ridiculous the usually cool and level headed Kakashi Hatake, Director of one of the biggest companies in Konoha was reduced to a mess all because of one person who was _his_ employee.

If Obito could see him right now, he would be dying of laughter at how flustered Kakashi was over his little secretary. Who knew such a person none the less his secretary held such great power over him, and they were completely unaware.

To most men the way she presented herself to the outside made her look rather plain and banal, but Kakashi knew more than them. He knew what she looked like when she took off her useless glasses, he snorted to himself she didn't even need glasses just wore them to hide her baby face which she deemed as an 'unprofessional' face. In addition, when she released her hair from the tight bun she usually kept it in and let it cascade down her back she was a sight to see, truly a goddess hiding amongst civilians. No one else knew this side of her except for him, especially when she broke away from all professionalism and just became a woman. That side of her was only shown to Kakashi in private when it was just the two of them and no one else usually in his apartment. Kakashi could feel his pants getting tight at the thought of her and he remembered why he didn't like thinking about her no less seeing her regularly around the office…she made him wild.

A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and coughed slightly signally the person on the other end that they could come in. He groaned to himself internally seeing who it was. Hanare was standing there in the flesh dressed in her usual office wear making her look plain, she gave him a slight smile and walked over to his desk.

"Hello Mr. Hatake, I have the papers you requested," she stated and set them down in front of him, he could smell the scent of vanilla permeating from her and it almost made him lose it.

He coughed out a reply, "Thank you Hanare could you also -" before he could finish his sentence Hanare had already interrupted him, "If it's about rescheduling the meeting with Gaara I already did it for you," he looked up and she simply gave him a smile. It wasn't one of those fake professional smiles she normally showed in public but a genuine one which she saved just for him.

He mumbled something underneath his breath. Hanare furrowed her brows not comprehending what he said, she leaned in closer to him but she still couldn't comprehend his words.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't catch what you're saying," she was worried, maybe he was getting sick from overworking himself.

He looked up at her and in an instant he had captured her lips, trying to pull her closer to him. She ignored the awkwardness the desk between them was posing and quickly scrambled on top of the desk to get closer to him. She would scold herself later for her lack of professionalism, all she cared about was melting into his touch and feeling him against her. He broke the kiss quicker than she would like and softly groaned against him giving him a small pout.

"I was asking myself a question that's all," he said rubbing her lower back

She leaned into him and mumbled, "What was the question?"

"Why are you so perfect?" upon hearing those words Hanare buried her head into his chest embarrassed at his compliment.

* * *

 **Wow, two drabbles in one day. I didn't think I'd be able to do such a thing. Anyway this drabble was inspired by one of my favourite mangas as stated above 'Midnight Secretary'. I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave me some reviews, thoughts, and suggestions please.**


End file.
